Dye sublimation printing has certain advantages over standard ink jet and electrostatic transfer printing mechanisms in that the image quality of the printed output is significantly greater. This is particularly true when multicolor high resolution graphics are involved. Dye sublimation printing has also been used to produce multiple color graphics in certain products. In this technique, specially formulated inks disposed on a carrier, for example, a transfer paper, are brought into contact with an area of a substrate that is to be colored. Through the application of heat and pressure, the dye or colorant in the ink is driven into the substrate.
Under proper process conditions, the dyes change state from a solid to a gas (i.e., sublime), thereby facilitating penetration into the substrate. The dye gases typically penetrate the surface of the substrate about 0.001 inches to about 0.005. The sublimation process has been used to put dark graphics on opaque, light-colored computer keyboard key caps. Sublimation printing has also been used to place colored designs on white or light-colored plastics and synthetic fabrics having minimal deformable characteristics.
Sublimation dyes are available from a variety of suppliers as either screen printing inks or as inks pre-printed on a carrier in custom designs. Sublimation processes are discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,270,507; 5,736,233; 5,071,824 and 5,980,221, which are hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
However, a problem exists when attempting to utilize dye sublimation printing of deformable elastomeric substrates such as neoprene. The heat and pressure used in dye sublimation printing causes the substrates to expand at the same time in which the sublimation ink is applied to the elastomeric substrate. This causes the resultant image to be appear distorted, smeared and/or doubled; thus defeating one of the many advantages of dye sublimation printing.